chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Toth
Holy Chemoverse War I Mr. Toth was a Novice apprentice of Mr. Lynch, the Mathematical Prophet before and during the Holy Chemoverse War I. At this time his power level was only True Omnipotent, however due to him being Mr. Lynch's favorite apprentice and due to the fact that Mr. Lynch saw more potential than him, Mr. Lynch decided to Spare Mr. Toth when Micheal P Screamed ending the Holy Chemoverse War I. Quickly, Mr. Lynch trained Mr. Toth to Choleopotent, and told him that it was time for him to go on a journey around the Chemoverse teaching people the ways of Math (Particularly Algebra), and Science. Chemoverse Renaissance Once the Tridimensional Order was reformed, Mr. Toth was 2nd in command as appointed by Mr. Lynch. At this point, Mr. Toth was equally as strong as Joe Bastianich who was 2nd in Command of the ally organization known as the Culinary Order led by Gordon Ramsay. During the Chemoverse Renaissance, Mr. Toth expanded the study of Algebra to the point where he could use Algebra and predict the exact coordinates of any entity in the Chemoverse, and what they were going to do in the very near future. Mr. Toth then had his very own Algebra book Published called Pearson Algebra ''a book that made its way over into the Universal Tree and mostly used inside of planet Earth by children across the United States. After Holy Chemoverse War II After the Holy Chemoverse War II , Mr. Toth was Heartbroken by the fact that Mr. Lynch had lost all of his power during the Holy Chemoverse War II. He was also one the only survivors from the destruction of the Tridimensional Order which would never recover. However, Mr. Toth noted the rise of a religion known as Lynchinesm. Mr. Toth had joined the Lynchists, but didn't agree with the most popular form of Lynchenism, it's standard form. Though Mr. Toth had joined the Lynchists, he kept his name hidden due to his beliefs on Lynchenism. Once the Pythagorean Articles were released, Mr. Toth was mad at the lies spread in them. Mr. Toth then watched the believers of the articles go to war with the other Lynchists. Mr. Toth's job was to unite the Chemoverse against Micheal P. Eternal Heart Attack was released ending the wars, but Mr. Toth was still not happy about it, especially the guy who released the Pythagorean Articles and Eternal Hear Attack: Prime Minister Eustace Bagge . Mr. Toth hated this guy with a Passion. Shortly after the Eternal Heart Attack, Mr. Toth decided to meet up with Joe Bastianich who was then intern leader of the Culinary Order. The 2 agreed that one the powers of Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay were restores, they would dispose of Eustace for interrupting their plans. Shortly After the meeting, the tragic The Chemoverse Massacre had occured which inspired Mr. Toth to find Gordon Ramsay and Mr. Lynch to return their power. Holy Chemoverse War III While on the way to find Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay, Mr. Toth Ran into Autismo who had the same plan as him. Mr. Toth helped Autismo return Gordon Ramsay and Mr. Lynch their power. He told Mr. Lynch of the Lynchists, and Lynchenism. Mr. Lynch told Mr. Toth and Autismo to defend the Culinary Order and the Lynchists while they destroyed the Church of Micheal P. Mr. Lynch said that if he controlled the Church, his power level would rise. After Holy Chemoverse War III After the Lynchists gained control of the Church, Mr. Lynch Ordered an Election for the Pope of the new Lynchist Church between the top 10 Lynchists. Mr. Toth and Eustace were a part of the 10. Mr. Toth and Eustace both ran for Pope, and Mr. Toth destroyed Eustace after Mr. Lynch had split him in half. Mr. Toth was elected the Pope of the Lynchist Church. Him becoming the pope increased Mr. Toth's Power Level to an unknown Value between False Infinomipence and Infinomipence hence why his power is Questionable. Mr. Toth was considered a good pope by the Lynchists as he created the best form of Lynchenism, True Lynchenism. He also released many religious artifacts and teachings mainly about Algebra, and Trigonometry. He would later Fight Mr. Ward The Historical Gangsta in a war between the Lynchists and the Wardian Army. Mr. Toth however, would eventually ally with Mr. Ward creating the most destructive alliance in the Chemoverse which Micheal P would only be able to defeat if he erased the Chemoverse itself. Powers and Abilities * '''Math Magic' - Mr. Toth can use the powers of Math to do anything and literally anything. This is his only ability, but it's so strong that he can defy logic with Math which is logic within itself. Other Notable Facts * Mr. Toth can fight and win against 5 of Micheal P's Ambassadors all at once. He can also Fight Micheal P evenly at 3.5% of his power.